Pick up truck cargo beds may be extended with the use of extensions added to the bed after manufacture of the truck. Ramps may also be fitted to the pick up truck to facilitate loading cargo. Both the truck bed extension and the ramp are often used as temporary modifications of a typical small pick up truck. Combining the functions of the truck bed extension and ramp, making the bed extension releasably attached from the truck, and minimizing the bulk of the truck bed extension, allows the owner of the truck to temporarily modify the truck to extend the bed, eliminates the need to carry a ramp to load, and provides for easier storage when not in use.